youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony Thunder
'''-Thunder Pack' Ebony was born in a litter with two other pups called Snow and Stone, on April 12, 2007. She was born into the Thunder Pack. Unfortunately Rocky and Jay died of Rabies two years later. During the fight for the dominant role, with a new comer named Taint, Ebony was kicked out of the pack with snow trailing behind her. Stone then became the dominant male, making Taint his mate. Ebony then spent a month on her own with Snow. They made many attempts trying to get into other packs, but were chased away. To survive they would stalk around other wolves territories eating what ever they had left lying around and hunting hares. '-Young Ones Pack' Near the end of the month, Ebony spent on her own with her sister, she was finally accepted into the Young Ones Pack, led by alpha male Youssarian and his mate Shatter. They both became subordinantes. While there, Ebony became attached to the leaders son named Junior. They became best friends. Soon there after, Junior died from a bear attack while wandering the territory with Ebony. She then became distant from the other wolves and less playful. Ebony soon became aggressive, especially sinse her sister lost the rank of alpha to Frost. She attacked Frost many times trying to get a hire rank. Ebony gave her a good beating a few times, but never won to the more experienced Frost. One day, Ebony went at it again, they were fighting for so long that Youssarian had to step in to stop it. Feeling defeatted, Ebony went off to be somewhere by herself. She headed torwards the hunting grounds to an old carcass, fur matted in Frost and her own blood. While she was there she smelled the Scooters pack comeing near the den. They were chasing Hambone away from trying mate with one of the scooter females. Ebony then went to the den defending her sisters pups. Ebony went ready to attack, when Youssarain (the more experienced wolf) smelled something off about them and barked an alarm. The group of scooters had a disease, rabies. Ebony and the other wolves looked at there leader questioningly. He then went on the retreat. Ebony wasnt ready to leave the pups defenseless to the scooters and attacked a smaller female. The female then bit Ebony in one of her wounds causing her pain, she ran off retreating with her pack. The scooter gave Ebony rabies. A month past since Ebony became infected. The symptoms of rabies completely took over, makeing her extremely aggressive. She became snappy and easily irritated with the other wolves. She also had trouble standing, always falling over. A few days later, rain caused flooding. Haveing rabies, Ebony became very frightened of the flood waters and would always seek higher ground, a distance from the pack. After the flood waters went down, Youssarian came back from patroling, fed up with Ebony's behavior, kicked her out of the pack, trying to keep the other members safe from the infectous Ebony. Ebony ran from the alpha, chasing her out of the pack. '-Sequoia Pack' Hours later Ebony encountered the splinter half, the Sequoia pack, lead by Big Will. Big Will begain to chase after her, but Ebony stood her ground unafraid, infected with rabies. Big Will realized it was her and let her join them. Ebony joined only for a quick meal. Then the whiskers attacked. She joined in unafraid of the upcoming attack, but she was weak and kept falling over, thanks to the rabies. A massive male than tackled her. She pushed him off and ran before he had any chances of hurting her. She split from the sequioa pack for a few days. She attempted joining the young ones a few times, but was chased out every time, being a threat. With no other choice she went back to the Sequoia pack, staying with them for a month, taking the lowest rank. Ebony wandered different territories with the pack, lagging behind at times. Big Will then led the pack into Geckos territory. The pack chased out Hazel, Tinker Bell, and their pups out, and claimed the territory as their own. The next day, Ebony went on a hare hunt. Being by her self, was able to eat a couple hares, regaining her strength. A few weeks past and Ebony was doing well in the Sequoia pack. Then Big Will went into commando territory. The commandos caught them and chased Ebony and her pack out. The commandos then saw Homestar Runner roving and half of them chased him thinking it was a sequoia pack member. Big Will saw this and launched an attack on the other half. The other half retreated and the Sequoia pack claimed the Douglas forest. Ebony slowly began to get better, becoming less agitated and regaining her stregth. Evetually, Ebony was able to fight off the disease rabies with her own immune system. Her bloodline and herself became immune to the terrible disease. Big Will called the pack on a foraging trip, leading them to a carcass. Ebony then challenged Rocket Dog for the dominant female role, after a fight over food. Ebony eventually won and started scent marking the pack, stating her dominance. Swift Kill didnt like that and fought her. Ebony fought back and kicked Swift out of the pack, stating that she is not a reckon to mess with. Ebony is now the dominant female of the Sequoia pack. She then ate the rest of the carcass with the pups and Big Will, leaveing the pack hungry for a night, showing them she means buisness. In the middle of the night, while Big Will was gone, a coyote crawled into the den. Ebony growled at it and it ran off, Baker than chased it and killed it. Baker and Miles stood watch while Big Will was gone. Big Will showed up the next morning with a carcass for the hungry pack. Ebony took a few bites of it and allowed the others to eat since they had got nothing the night before. Soon humans came (to make a documentary) and visited the Seqouia pack. They then darted them, gave them vaccines, and were tagged with radio collars. When they returned they restablished their dominance amungst the pack. They went back to the den and found a camera set up. They experimented with it, trying to figure out what the strange thing was. A few days later they were visited by the humans again. Ebony and the others began trusting the humans after another encounter. The pack taught their youngest members how to hunt. A few months later and winter came, causing tension in the pack. Ebony consantly stated her dominance to the other female wolves. Swift Kill approach the pack and Ebony let her in after a good snapping, needing members. After letting Swift Kill in, Ebony kept a close watch on her knowing she was trouble. Swift Kill then sneaked away, while Ebony was destracted, going to a rober. Moments later, Ebony realized she was gone and went searching for her, she later found them at the river with two roving males Houdinni and Timber. Ebony and Big Will than gave chase to the two rovers, along with Swift since she was runnig away with Timber. Ebony and Big Will than ran into a rival packs territory trying to retrieve Swift Kill back. Ebony eventually did and attacked her and sent her back to the pack. Knowing that their were rivals in his packs territory, Timber called for his pack. Ebony, heard this and barked an alarm to Big Will and he called the Sequoias as well. Then the two packs went on the attack. Youssarian (the alpha of the young ones) got Big Will pretty good, so Big Will called the Sequoia pack to retreat. A few days later, Ebony and Big Will wandered their territory by their selves in search of a siutable den. They finally found one and spent a few hours there. Big Will noticed that the pack was missing and went searching for them, with Ebony following. They searched but could not find them and spent a night at the den with out the pack. The next morning they searched for them again and finaly found them. When they did they restabished their dominance amungst the pack members. The next day Big WIll and Ebony mated whlie a rover mated with Swift Kill. They eventually became unstuck and Big Will attacked and killed Doctor Who with a few other pack members. Ebony eventually came back and found Swift Kill with a males scent all over her. And attacked her giving Swift a good beating. The next day, Big Will spottted a loner and began to give chase, but smelled a familiar scent on him. He then realized it was Seacrest and let him join after stating his dominance. Ebony and the pack greeted the new and old member to the Sequoia pack. Ebony woke up the next morning and headed through the hare hunting grounds and to the river for a quick drink. She then encountered Timber and spent the whole day with him. The next morning, they were still together and Big Will and a few others came and chased him off. They came to a hault when they saw all of the Young Ones on the other side of the territory boundary. The Yound Ones were leaded by a new alpha named Fang. Big Will and the others went back to their territory and watched, tense and ready for a fight. While the pack was there, Ebony and the others witnessed Timber fight for the alpha role and winning. Hearing the Whiskers coming, he led the pack back onto their territory. The Sequoias stood their ground and marked the boundary. The Whiskers did as well and headed back, thinking it was clear the Sequoias headed back to the hare grounds. Ebony noticed the Whiskers circleing back onto Sequoia territory and barked an alarm. The pack ran and went into the attack with the larger pack. The Sequoias managed to kill the omega in the Whiskers, but had to retreat, being outnumbered. Ebony then went back and rested. Three days later, Miles and Baker spotted a rover, Youssarian, and chased him out. 'Family: Father: Rocky Mother: Jay Brothers: Stone Sisters: Snow '''Litters: Is Preganant xD I dont want you bastards stealing my children xD Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females